


knockin' on a heaven's door

by CassieAvila



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAvila/pseuds/CassieAvila
Summary: Steve jest kapitanem szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, a Tony jest w nim zakochany.highschool au





	knockin' on a heaven's door

\- Tony... Tony! 

\- Tak, Rhodey? - wzdycha tony odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela.

James przelatuje po nim wzrokiem, a potem znowu zerka na boisko, gdzie już ćwiczy szkolna drużyna piłkarska. Podąża za wzrokiem Tony'ego od razu odnajdując na boisku wysokiego blondyna. 

\- Na pewno nie chcesz go zaprosić? - ryzykuje Rhodey zadając pytanie. Tony nawet nie spogląda na niego ponownie, jedynie wzdycha podążając wzrokiem za chłopakiem.

\- I tak by nie przyszedł.

\- To nie jest tak, że kiedykolwiek próbowałeś go zaprosić - dopowiada Pepper, siadając na trawie tuż koło nich.

Na te słowa Tony odwraca się z oburzeniem w jej stronę zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Nie prawda! - dąsa się - Próbowałem go zaprosić!

\- Och - wzdycha Pepper przewracając oczami - Kiedy?

Tony otwiera usta, a potem zamyka je z braku słów. Spogląda na Rhodeya w poszukiwaniu pomocy, a przyjaciel jedynie wzdycha.

\- Na twoje uro...

\- Na moje urodziny - szybko odpowiada Tony, siadając wygodniej na trawie.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? - pyta Pepper podnosząc brwi do góry.

\- Rhodey rozmawiał - mamrocze Tony spuszczając oczy w dół.

\- Ze Steve'm? - dopytuje się Pepper, która wygląda jakby kochała go torturować.

\- Z... z Buckym? - bardziej pyta niż odpowiada Tony.

Pepper uśmiecha się zadowolona, a potem klepie Tony'ego przyjacielsko po policzku.

\- Zaproś go. - mówi mu wstając i otrzepując swoją spódniczkę - To nie tak, że oprócz niego będzie cała szkoła.

Przez chwilę oboje z Jamesem siedzą w ciszy, patrząc jak Pepper odchodzi w stronę budynku szkoły. Potem Rhodes nachyla się w stronę Tony'ego.

\- Zaproś go Tony - powtarza po dziewczynie - Najwyżej nie przyjdzie. 

Tony kiwa głową i oddycha głęboko. Potem ponownie wraca wzrokiem do boiska. Kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej Steve Rogers właśnie z niego schodzi, zdejmując swoją spoconą koszulkę, chcąc chyba zabić Tony'ego.

\- Nie dam rady - oddycha głęboko Tony, zaczerwieniony odwracając wzrok. - Boże nie dam rady nawet z nim porozmawiać!

\- Tony, spokojnie. - mówi Rhodey kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie dam rady, James. To za dużo, ja...

\- Stark!

Tony podnosi głowę i zamiera z przerażeniem widząc jak w jego stronę, z przeciwnej strony boiska nadbiega Bucky Barnes, zastępca kapitana i najlepszy przyjaciel Steve'a, a także wielki powód zazdrości Tony'ego.

To nie tak, że Tony nie lubi Bucky'ego. Bucky'ego tak naprawdę nie da się nie lubić. Jedynie... przeszkadza mu to jak blisko są ze Steve'm. Fakt, są tylko przyjaciółmi, a Bucky jest przecież w związku, jednak wciąż Tony uważa, że są trochę za blisko.

\- Barnes. - odpowiada starając się zachowywać normalnie. Zaraz jednak zauważa Steve'a przyglądającego im się z drugiej strony boiska, a cały plan na bycie zwyczajnym nagle się zawala.

\- Słyszałem, że wyprawiasz dziś imprezę - mówi Bucky, uśmiechając się do niego i wiążąc długie włosy w koka z tyłu głowy.

\- Dobrze słyszałeś - odpowiada zerkając kątem oka na Rhodey'a, który tylko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Moglibyśmy wpaść? - Bucky uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Wy, to znaczy kto? - Tony pyta, a jego serce na chwilę staje.

\- Ja, Sam, Natasha - wymienia Bucky oglądając się za siebie - Steve,...

Tony przestał słuchać, już po tym jak tylko usłyszał imię Steve'a. wygląda na to jakby Bucky chciał naprawdę sprosić do niego całą drużynę, ale teraz Tony naprawdę nie może powiedzieć nie.

\- Jasne - wydusza tylko - ale przynieście swój alkohol.

Bucky uśmiecha się jeszcze raz, a potem mówi jeszcze, że do niego napisze. Potem odbiega na dalszy ciąg treningu, a Tony wciąż siedzi  jednej pozycji na ziemi, skamieniały i zbyt zdziwiony by cokolwiek zrobić.

\- Rhodey - mówi w końcu bardzo powoli - Steve dziś do mnie przyjdzie.

\- Wiem, stary - śmieje się czarnoskóry, wstając z ziemi, gdy rozbrzmiewa dzwonek.

\- Rhodey - mówi Tony z rosnącym przerażeniem - Co ja mam na siebie ubrać?!

 

\---

Na szczęście z pomocą przychodzi Pepper, która jest w domu Tony'ego już dwie godziny przed początkiem imprezy.

Dziewczyna wchodzi do jego domu, już jak sama do siebie, jednak Tony pamięta jak bardzo onieśmielona była, gdy po raz pierwszy odwiedziła jego ogromną willę i gdy po raz pierwszy poznała jego rodziców.

Teraz Howard i Maria wyjechali na kilka dni, zostawiając nastoletniego Tony'ego samego w wielkim domu, gdyż Jarvis akurat się rozchorował. Tony nie mógł więc zrobić nic innego jak wyprawić imprezę.

Jego dom był idealny na takiego typu zabaw. Wielki z wieloma sypialniami, łazienkami, przestronną kuchnią i salonem oraz basenem. Imprezy u Starka były w szkole legendą i każdy, naprawdę każdy przychodził na nie, kiedy tylko mógł.

Każdy oprócz Steve'a.

Tony naprawdę próbował go zaprosić na każdy możliwy sposób. Zapraszał całą drużynę piłkarską przekazując im wiadomość przez Clinta Bartona ( którego bał się najmniej), jednak praktycznie za każdym razem przychodziła cała ( cała, cała, nawet rezerwowi się stawiali) jednak bez swojego kapitana. Raz nawet rozesłał do każdego w całej szkole zaproszenie ( zdobył numer wszystkich od Natashy Romanoff, jednak zbyt bardzo bał się zapytać skąd wszystkie ma) jednak nawet wtedy Steve się nie pojawił.

Pepper radziła mu by zaprosił go na żywo i Tony próbował, naprawdę, jednak za każdym razem, kiedy już miał zagadać język stawał mu w gardle, a on nie mógł nawet wypowiedzieć jednego słowa.

Najbardziej frustrującą rzeczą był jednak fakt, że Steve naprawdę chodził wszędzie tam gdzie Tony. Był praktycznie na każdej z jego lekcji, nawet na tych dla ludzi bardziej zaawansowanych, czy na dodatkowej fizyce. Steve był praktycznie w każdej klasie, zaledwie kilka ławek od Tony'ego, który nie mógł zrobić kompletnie nic.

 

\- Nie wiem Pepper - jęknął Tony kładąc się na swoim łóżku wśród leżącym na nim koszulek i spodni. - Nie mam pojęcia co mam założyć.

\- A co zwykle zakładasz? - zapytała się Pepper, przeglądając jego stosy koszulek poukładanych w szafie.

\- Jeansy i jakiś t-shirt. 

\- Więc ubierz się tak samo.

\- Ale Pepper - Tony wzdrygnął się - To nie jest zwykła impreza. Na tej...

\- Na tej będzie Steve, tak wiem - Pepper przewraca oczami, a Tony myśli, że dzięki tym wszystkim latom przyjaźni z nim opanowała to do perfekcji. - Więc co chcesz założyć garnitur na domówkę?

\- Ale... - zaczyna Tony, jednak już nie kończy swojej myśli.

\- Załóż po prostu jakąś koszulkę i najbardziej obcisłe spodnie jakie masz.

Tony kiwa głową, chwytając w rękę rzeczy i wlokąc się w kierunku łazienki, na co najmniej godzinny prysznic.

 

\---

 

Impreza już się dawno zaczęła. Niektórzy ze słabą głową za już pijani, niektórzy wciąż całkowicie trzeźwi, a niektórzy całują się po kątach. 

Sam Wilson, Clint Barton i Thor Odinson już są i stoją w kącie pijąc piwo z czerwonych, plastikowych kubeczków.

Tony stoi na korytarzu powoli sącząc swoje piwo i rozmawiając z Bruce'm, mając z tego miejsca idealny widok na drzwi wejściowe.

Po kilku minutach drzwi się otwierają, a do środka wchodzi Bucky Barnes za ręce ze swoją dziewczyną Natashą. Rozlegają się głośne brawa na ich widok, a oni od razu dostają do rąk czerwone kubeczki i zostają zaciągnięci na dwór, tam gdzie trwa najlepsza część imprezy.

Tony jednak wciąż z uporem wpatruje się w drzwi, zamknięte za Romanoff i Barnesem. Wzdycha ciężko i zeruje swoje piwo, wiedząc, że teraz będzie musiał się upić tak bardzo by zapomnieć o tym, że Steve znowu nie przyszedł.

Tylko, że nagle drzwi się otwierają, a do środka wchodzi Steve Rogers.

Jest ubrany w czarne spodnie i zwykłą szarą koszulkę i rozgląda się niepewnie po wnętrzu domu, zamykając za sobą dokładnie drzwi.

Tony nagle czuje jakby cały jego świat się przewrócił. Upuszcza na ziemię kubeczek i szybko podciąga swoje rurki i poprawia pogięta koszulkę z koncertu AC/DC. Potem szaleńczo zaczyna poprawiać swoje włosy, które wyglądają tak, jak gdyby dopiero wstał z łóżka.

\- Bruce - mówi natarczywym szeptem w stronę Bannera, który chichocze cicho - On tu jest.

\- Wiem Tony. 

\- O mój boże, on tu jest, co mam robić, Bruce, co mam robić?!

\- Nie wiem, ale lepiej wymyśl to szybko, bo on tu idzie...

\- Bruce... Co, Bruce, ja...

\- Hej, Tony?

\- Steve - wydusza z siebie Tony odwracając się i stając twarzą w twarz z uśmiechniętym Steve'm Rogersem - Cz-cześć.

\- Fajna impreza. - mówi Steve, kiwając przechodzącemu obok Clintowi.

\- Dzięki- mówi Tony, cały czerwony na twarzy, dziękując za to, że nikt nie wpadł na pomysł by włączyć światło. - Chcesz coś do picia? - pyta się, chowając ręce do kieszeni spodni, by zamaskować ich drżenie.

\- Piwo, jeśli można - mówi Steve, wciąż uśmiechnięty. 

Tony prowadzi go do kuchni, a Steve wita się z praktycznie każdą napotkaną osobą. Jest tak naturalny tym wszystkim, że tony nie może uwierzyć jak ktoś może być taki miły sam z siebie. Ale oto jednak jest, Steve Rogers, wzór cnót i ucieleśnienie perfekcji.

Tony szybko otwiera jedna z butelek piwa, które zostały w lodówce i wlewa ją Steve'owi do kubeczka, resztę wlewając do swojego. Potem podaje mu kubeczek, a Steve dziękuje z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Jestem zdziwiony, że przyszedłeś - mówi Tony starając się zabrzmieć jakby wcale go to nie obchodziło i jakby wcale nie starał się szaleńczo potrzymać tej rozmowy.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta się Steve, a Tony'emu przez chwilę wydaje się, że koniuszki jego uszu robią się trochę czerwone.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie przychodziłeś - mówi Tony wzruszając ramionami. Steve patrzy na niego, a on szybko wypija całą zawartość kubeczka, decydując, że długo nie jest w stanie robić tego na trzeźwo.

\- Nie miałem czasu... - zaczyna Steve, jednak Tony mu przerywa.

\- Spoko - mówi uśmiechając się - Nie każdy lubi takie rzeczy. 

Przez chwilę jeszcze stoją w kuchni. Tony kończy kolejne piwo, podczas, gdy Steve wciąż pije swoje pierwsze. Nagle jednak do kuchni wtacza się Rhodey z butelką wódki w ręce.

-Tony! - krzyczy zarzucając Starkowi rękę na ramiona - Steve przyszedł! 

\- Tak, wiem - mamrocze Tony, czerwieniąc się i odwracając się od Steve'a. - Wezmę go stąd - mówi do Rogersa i ucieka z kuchni, zanim ten zdąży coś powiedzieć.

\- Tony! Tony! - powtarza Tony po tym jak Tony wyciąga go na ogród przepychając się przez wszystkich śmierdzących potem i alkoholem ludzi. - Wypij ze mną! Wypij ze mną!

Tony wzdycha, a potem sięga po kubeczki, stojące na stole. Rhodey odkręca wódkę i nalewa im trochę za dużo jak na gust Tony'ego, jednak Stark nic nie mówi. Wypijają wszystko na raz, a Rhodey po chwili znika, zbyt pijany by zostać w jednym miejscu. 

Kolejnego i kolejnego shota Tony pije z Pepper, trzy kolejne z Samem Wilsonem i Clintem Bartonem, a potem jeszcze jednego ze Stephanem Strangem.

I oczywiście, kiedy Tony jest tak pijany, że nie potrafi chodzić musi wpaść na Steve'a, który właśnie wychodzi z kuchni.

Tony zatacza się, a Rogers go przytrzymuje, jego ciepła ręka mocno trzyma Tony'ego za ramiona, stabilizując go, tak by się nie przewrócił.

\- Steve! - krzyczy Tony, nie panując już nad sobą. Zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, przy czym musi stanąć na palcach by w ogóle móc to zrobić. - Tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś!

\- Tony, jak bardzo jesteś pijany? - pyta się blondyn obejmując go ręką w tali, gdy Tony wciąż trzymając go za szyję przechyla się niebezpiecznie.

\- Baaaardzo! - krzyczy Tony i wybucha chichotem. - Jestem bardzo pijany i bardzo szczęśliwy.

\- To chyba moment, w którym musisz pójść spać - decyduje Steve, próbując poprowadzić go w stronę schodów.

\- Ale ja nie chcę spać! Steve ja...

I w tym momencie żołądek Tony'ego podchodzi mu do gardła. Stark schyla się i zaczyna wymiotować, prosto na czarne buty Steve'a.

Kiedy dociera do niego co się stało, zaczyna płakać,zbyt pijany by myśleć racjonalnie.

\- Steve, ja nie chciałem- mówi pomiędzy łzami - Steve, ja...

I tu się film urywa.

 

Tony budzi się następnego dnia w swoim łóżku, bez butów i skarpetek, jednak wciąż ubrany w swoją śmierdzącą potem koszulkę. Jego głowa pęka, a w gardle ma tak okropnie sucho.

Po szybkim i zimnym prysznicu, jest już dużo lepiej, jednak kac zostaje.

Tony schodzi na dół po schodach, omijając rozlane na podłodze piwo, puste kubeczki i kilku śpiących ludzi na schodach. Uznaje, że zaraz ich wygoni, zaraz po porannej kawie.

Kuchnia nie wygląda dużo lepiej niż cała reszta domu, jednak Tony daje radę zrobić sobie kawę i wziąć kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych.

\- Tony, stary - mówi Rhodey wtaczając się do kuchni - Daj mi coś przeciwbólowego,bo zaraz umrę. 

Tony daje mu tabletki i od razu zaparza dwie kawy, jedną daje Rhodey'owi, a drugą Pepper, która wchodzi do kuchni w starej koszulce Tony'ego i mokrych włosach.

\- Tony - zaczyna upijając łyka swojej kawy, a Stark zamyka oczy oddychając głęboko.

\- Nic nie mów - prosi zrozpaczony. - Chcę o tym zapomnieć.

\- O czym? - pyta się Rhodey. - Tony, co zrobiłeś.

\- Zwymiotował na buty Steve'a. - odpowiada Pepper po chwili ciszy, a Tony zaciska tylko powieki starając się zapomnieć o tym wydarzeniu.

\- Och, Tony - wzdycha Rhodey, klepiąc go pocieszająco po ramieniu - I co dalej?

\- Nie wiem - mówi płaczliwym głosem Tony, ciągnąc za końcówki włosów. - Nie pamiętam, co było dalej?

\- Nie wiesz? - mówi zdziwiona Pepper otwierając szeroko usta.

\- Zapewne wściekł się i uciekł, a teraz nie chce mnie znać - wzdycha Tony, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Tony - zaczyna powoli Pepper, czekając aż na nią spojrzy - Steve zaniósł cię do łóżka i położył spać. Siedział tam z tobą jakieś dwadzieścia minut, dopóki nie zasnąłeś.

\- On... co? - pyta się zdezorientowany Tony - Ale ja...

\- Tones - mówi Rhodey z podziwem - Ten facet to anioł. Bierz go zanim będzie za późno.

 

___

 

W kolejny poniedziałek Tony szuka Steve'a w szkole, bardzo zdenerwowany ale bardzo zdesperowany by z nim porozmawiać.

\- Steve - zaczepia go, tuz po tym jak wychodzą z fizyki. 

\- Hej, Tony - odpowiada Steve z uśmiechem, przystając i odwracając się w stronę Tony'ego.

\- Ja... przepraszam za buty - mówi Tony wpychając Steve'owi w dłoń kopertę - Powinno starczyć na nowe i...

\- Tony - mówi Steve, przerywając monolog Tony'ego. - Co to?

\- To? - pyta się nerwowy Tony patrząc na kopertę. - To pieniądze za buty, które...

Jednak wtedy Steve zaczyna się śmiać i wpycha z powrotem kopertę Tony'emu do rąk.

\- Nie potrzebuję nowych butów - mówi ze śmiechem - Umyłem tamte i naprawdę, są w idealnym stanie. Nic się nie stało.

\- Ale ja... - zaczyna Tony - Ja... Ja zwymiotowałem ci na buty, a ty... ty mnie położyłeś i...

\- Tony - mówi Steve ciepło - Byłeś pijany, a ja byłem tam najbardziej trzeźwą osobą, musiałem ci pomóc. To naprawdę nic takiego. 

Tony stoi w miejscu, z pieniędzmi w ręku i wpatruje się w twarz Steve'a Rogersa, najlepszego człowieka na świecie. Dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że Steve coś powiedział i najwidoczniej czeka na jego odpowiedź.

\- Hmm... tak, jasne.

\- To do zobaczenia - Steve uśmiecha się i odchodzi korytarzem, a Tony naprawdę nie ma za cholerę pojęcia na co się zgodził.

 

___

 

\- Stark - Tony zatrzymuje się słysząc swoje nazwisko i odwraca się w stronę osoby, która go wołała. - Świetna impreza, stary.

\- Dziękuję. - mamrocze w stronę uśmiechniętego Barnesa, który odgarnia do tyłu swoje włosy.

\- Słuchaj, zastanawiałem się czy nie chciałbyś wpaść na imprezę, którą robię w przyszłym tygodniu. Wiesz za tydzień mamy mecz i to takie after party. Albo pijemy bo wygraliśmy, albo pijemy po przegraliśmy.

\- Ja...jasne, przyjdę. - duka Tony, nerwowo miętosząc swoją koszulkę w dłoniach.

\- Możesz też wziąć ze sobą Potts i Rhodesa, on to jednak umie pić. - śmieje się Bucky - Ach, tylko nie zapomnij przyjść też na mecz.

A potem zostawia Tony'ego samego na korytarzu, który nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

 

___

 

Oczywiście, że Tony przychodzi na mecz.

Nawet, gdyby Bucky go nie zaprosił i tak by przyszedł, nigdy nie przegapił by okazji by móc bezkarnie patrzeć na Steve'a przez ponad godzinę.

Steve zagrał jak zawsze idealnie, kończąc z dwoma golami na koncie dla ich drużyny.  Ich bramkarz nie zdołał obronić tylko jednego więc i tak było 2:1 dla nich, prawdziwe zwycięstwo.

Potem, jak wszyscy gracze wzięli już prysznic i przebrali się, cała zgraja ludzi  poszła do domu Bucky'ego i Tony nie mógł się nie cieszyć widząc Steve'a idącego obok Sama.

Na tej imprezie Tony postanowił nie pic tyle, przynajmniej nie tyle, by znowu zwymiotować na buty Steve'a.

Siedział w kuchni, pijąc powoli piwo i rozmawiając z kilkoma osobami, które akurat tam były.

\- Hej - usłyszał obok siebie jakiś głos i automatycznie spłonął rumieńcem zauważając Steve'a w czarnej dopasowanej koszulce, który usiadł na blacie obok niego.

\- Hej - odpowiedział cicho, biorąc kolejnego łyka piwa.

\- Jak się bawisz? - zapytał się Steve, starając się przedrzeć przez muzykę, która rozbrzmiewała na cały regulator w salonie.

\- Dobrze, jest tylko trochę głośno - powiedział Tony, wskazując na swoje uszy. 

\- Możemy pójść pogadać do góry - zaproponował Steve z uśmiechem - Tam jest ciszej.

Tony pokiwał głową, nie mogąc nic poradzić na to, co przyszło mu do głowy po tej propozycji, jednak szybko odsunął od siebie takie myśli. Wziął jeszcze jedną butelkę piwa i ruszył za Steve'm, który poprowadził ich po schodach do góry.

\- Możemy tu wchodzić? - zapytał niepewnie Tony wchodząc zapewne do pokoju, który należał do Bucky'ego.

\- Ze mną możesz wchodzić wszędzie - parsknął Steve - Praktycznie mieszkam w tym domu.

W pokoju wszędzie wisiały plakaty mocnych metalowych zespołów, i Stark musiał przyznać, że Bucky naprawdę miał dobry gust. Wszystko było utrzymane w szarości i czerni i nawet z bałaganem jaki panował, pokój zdawał się idealnie pasować do właściciela.

\- Bucky naprawdę ma dobry gust - powiedział Tony podchodząc do szafki, całej zapełnionej płytami, które sam znał i słuchał.

\- Nie taki jak ja, ale niektóre piosenki są naprawdę dobre.

\- Naprawdę dobre - prychnął Tony, biorąc do ręki jedną z płyt AC/DC. - To są dzieła sztuki.

Steve westchnął i uśmiechnął się.

\- Słucham trochę innej muzyki.

\- Musisz znać jakąś piosenkę. - zaoponował Tony przejeżdżając palcami po znajomych płytach.

\- Znam, ale...

\- Mogę ci puścić jedną z moich ulubionych - powiedział Tony biorąc do ręki niebieską płytę.

Wyjął ją i włożył do odtwarzacza stojącego tuż obok. Przesunął na odpowiedni numer, a po chwili popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki "Knockin' On Heaven's Door".

Steve patrzył na niego przez chwilę wsłuchując się w gitarę, aż w końcu wypalił.

\- Zatańcz ze mną.

\- Co? - wydusił z siebie zdezorientowany Tony, którego nagle serce zaczęło bić tak szybko.

\- Zatańcz ze mną. - powiedział Steve bardziej stanowczym głosem podchodząc do Tony'ego i schylając się lekko, jakby w ukłonie - Czy można prosić?

Tony tylko kiwnął głową niezdolny by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Steve wziął jego dłoń, a przez ciało Tony'ego przeszedł ten niezwykły prąd, który zabrał mu dech w piersiach.

Steve położył jedną rękę Tony'ego na swoim ramieniu, a drugą mocniej chwycił swoją dłonią. Potem chwycił Tony'ego w talii i zaczął się z nim kołysać w dźwięk muzyki.

Axl Rose śpiewał, a oni tańczyli przy ledwo jarzącej się żarówce, z głośną muzyką popową płynącą z dołu. Tony patrzył na twarz Steve'a i naprawdę w tamtym momencie nie obchodziło go nic, oprócz powolnego kołysania się razem ze Steve'm.

Twarz Steve'a z tak bliska, wydała się Starkowi jeszcze piękniejsza, a jego oczy jeszcze bardziej błękitne. Tańczyli blisko siebie, Tony czuł ciepło ciała Steve'a przyciśnięte do jego, jego ciepły oddech, gdzieś w okolicach swojego czoła.

Kiedy po raz drugi zabrzmiał refren, Steve pochylił się, a potem zjechał wzrokiem na usta Tony'ego.

Wtedy zastygli, tylko oni uwięzieni w tym momencie, z muzyką płynącą w tle. Potem Steve nachylił się, a jego oddech owiał usta Tony'ego i...

W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły, a Steve i Tony odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzeni, by zwrócić niezręczne spojrzenie na Sama Wilsona, pijanego, ale wciąż wyglądającego na myślącego.

\- Sorry - mruknął spuszczając wzrok - Ale Steve... z Buckym jest źle. Bardzo źle.

Steve natychmiast się wyprostował i spojrzał na Tony'ego ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Idź - powiedział Tony poganiając go ręką - Bucky cię potrzebuje.

Steve wymamrotał ciche podziękowanie i natychmiast pognał schodami w dół, a za nim podreptał Sam, ostatni raz mówiąc nic nie znaczące przeprosiny.

Tony został sam w pokoju, a piosenka nagle wydała mu się najgorszą jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał. Ze złością wyłączył utwór i zszedł na dół, wychodząc z domu nim kto ktokolwiek dał radę go zatrzymać.

 

___

 

Jak się okazało w poniedziałek w szkole, Bucky wypił i wymieszał tyle, że musieli zawieźć go do szpitala. Tam był już po płukaniu żołądka i ostrzej reprymendzie od rodziców, jednak miał się dobrze. Wciąż się uśmiechał i był dokładnie taki sam.

Tony przyszedł go odwiedzić, czego się nie spodziewał nawet sam po sobie.

\- Star... Tony - zaczął zdziwiony Bucky, kiedy wszedł do jego pokoju - Hej. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie.

\- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić jak się czujesz - wytłumaczył się Tony stając niezręcznie obok łóżka.

\- Całkiem dobrze - odpowiedział z uśmiechem - Jutro wychodzę. Dostaję szlaban na imprezy od mojej matki, ale hej, niedługo jej przejdzie.

\- To dobrze. - między nimi zapadła cisza, podczas której Bucky studiował Tony'ego, a Tony studiował płytki na podłodze.

\- Chyba już rozumiem dlaczego Steve tak cię lubi. - powiedział w końcu Bucky odchylając się n poduszkach.

\- On...co?

\- Dlaczego tak cię lubi - powtórzył Barnes, tym razem głośno, wyraźnie i powoli, jak gdyby mówił do małego dziecka. - Bo uwierz lubi cię.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał czerwony na twarzy Tony.

\- Bo jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem, idioto - zaśmiał się głośno Bucky, jednak zaraz potem spoważniał - Hej... nie spieprz tego.

 

___

 

Steve zdołał złapać Tony'ego dopiero w środę. Przez trzy dni Tony'emu udało się go unikać, ale chyba potem się zorientował. Dogonił go tuż po ostatniej lekcji, kiedy Tony był już tak blisko wyjścia ze szkoły.

\- Tony, Tony - podbiegł do niego zdyszany, a Stark rozejrzał się zagubiony, wiedząc, że już nie ma dokąd uciec.

\- Hej, Steve - powiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok w dół.

\- Słuchaj Tony - zaczął Steve powoli, spoglądając mu w oczy - Przepraszam jak wyszło... z tą imprezą.

\- Nic się nie stało, naprawdę - spróbował go przekonać Tony - Bucky miał problem. Zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo, gdyby chodziło o Rhodey'a.

\- Nie jesteś zły? - zapytał powoli Steve, a kiedy szatyn pokręcił głowę odetchnął z ulgą - Czyli między nami w porządku?

Tony chciał uderzyć go i zawołać "Nie bo chciałeś mnie pocałować!?" ale ograniczył się jedynie, do kiwnięcia głową i sztucznego uśmiechu.

\- Hej - zaczął nagle - Moi rodzice wyjeżdżają i chyba będę robił kolejną imprezę...Wpadniesz?

\- Z przyjemnością - odpowiedział Steve. - Na pewno będę. Jednak teraz muszę iść na trening. Dziękuję, Tony.

Tony odprowadził go wzrokiem, a potem westchnął wyciągając telefon. 

\- Pepper? - zapytał do telefony, wychodząc ze szkoły. - Chyba mamy imprezę do zorganizowania.

 

___

 

W Sobotę wszystko było idealnie gotowe. Znowu zjechała się prawie cała szkoła, jednak Tony czekał tylko na jedną osobę. Nawet Bucky przyjechał. Siedział razem z Natashą na kanapie,nie pijąc jednak wciąż świetnie się bawiąc.

A Tony czekał siedząc na schodach i pijąc z kolejnych kubeczków, rozmawiając w różnymi osobami. Jego wzrok ciągle wędrował w kierunku drzwi wejściowych i czekał. Czekał i czekał, i czekał.

Steve nie przyszedł.

Więc Tony wypił kilka shotów, całował się z przypadkową dziewczyną, wypił więcej, a potem wypłakiwał się Pepper na ramieniu. 

Nawet wtedy Steve nie przyszedł.

 

___

 

Tony w poniedziałek nie przyszedł do szkoły mówiąc Marii i Jarvisowi, że się źle czuje. Tak samo w poniedziałek, wtorek i środę. Pepper do niego przychodziła, Rhodey razem z nią i próbowali go pocieszyć, jednak Tony miał ich już dość.

A przede wszystkim miał dość Steve'a Rogersa.

W czwartek było tak samo. Tony cały czas siedział w pokoju, a z głośników sączyły się łagodne dźwięki "Knockin' On Heaven's Door", głos Axla Rose'a nie był teraz czymś pięknym, a uczuciem, którego nie chciał już doświadczyć.

\- Paniczu, ktoś do pana - powiedział Jarvis pod wieczór, wpuszczając zapewne Rhodey'a do jego pokoju.

\- Rhodey idź - wymamrotał Tony spod kołdry. - Nie wstanę.

\- Tony.

Tony słysząc ten głos natychmiast się podniósł, spoglądając w błękitne oczy Steve'a, który wszedł do jego pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Tony rzucił się w kierunku radia, szybko wyłączając płytę, jednak widać było, że Steve usłyszał czego słuchał.

Stark odetchnął głęboko, przeczesał włosy ręką i zwrócił swoje stalowe spojrzenie na Steve'a.

\- Czego chcesz Steve? - zapytał oschłym głosem.

\- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku - powiedział cicho Steve wciąż stojąc w miejscu. - Nie było cię w szkole.

\- Jest okej. - opowiedział Tony.

Steve kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, kładąc rękę na klamce, by wyjść, jednak wtedy Tony nie wytrzymał.

\- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś? - zapytał z bólem w głosie. - Mówiłeś, że przyjdziesz, wyprawiłem ta imprezę specjalnie dla ciebie.

\- Ja... Tony, ja... nie mogłem, musiałem...

\- Musiałem się uczyć -prychnął Tony - Bo to jest wymówka na wszystko.

\- Jest, jeśli wciąż chce chodzić na te same zajęcia co ty. - warknął Steve.

\- Ja... co?

\- Jesteś geniuszem, Tony - zaczął tłumaczyć Steve spuszczając wzrok - Ja żeby wciąż chodzić na te same zajęcia muszę się bardzo dużo uczyć, a treningi nie pomagają w dodatkowym czasie. Ty jesteś geniuszem, dla ciebie to jest takie proste... dla mnie to kilka godzin poświęconych tylko nauce.

\- To... - wymamrotał skołowany Tony - Dlaczego wciąż chodzisz na zajęcia dla zaawansowanych?

\- Zacząłem na nie chodzić, bo mi się podobasz - wymamrotał Steve pod nosem spuszczając swój wzrok na podłogę - Chciałem więc móc do ciebie jakoś zagadać.

\- Ty... Ja ci się podobam. - powtarza Tony.

\- Tak, Tony podobasz mi się - wzdycha Steve - Już od jakiegoś czasu. Naprawdę chciałem przyjść na każdą twoją imprezę, ale zawsze miałem jakieś sprawdziany do zaliczenia. A potem nie miałem odwagi zapytać, czy mogę przyjść, więc wysłałem Bucky'ego, a potem poprosiłem go, by zaprosił cię na After Party po meczu i...

Tony sięga ręką za siebie i na oślep włącza zatrzymaną piosenkę. Pokój znów wypełnia melodia, która zamyka Steve'owi usta.

Tony podchodzi do niego, z wzrokiem utkwionym w oczach Steve'a, a potem pyta się cicho.

\- Mogę prosić?

Steve tylko się uśmiecha i chwyta rękę Tony'ego przyciągając go do siebie bliżej, układając swoją drugą rękę na jego talii.

To jest jak déjà vu, jakby wrócili do pokoju Bucky'ego, na tamtej imprezie. Jakby cały czas tańczyli i nigdy nie przestali.

Głos Axla Rose'a znowu nabiera barw, a piosenka staje się jeszcze piękniejsza niż była wcześniej.

I kiedy Steve, w końcu nachyla się i delikatnie całuje Tony'ego, Tony naprawdę się czuje jakby pukał do drzwi nieba.


End file.
